


Protecteur du vestiaire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [87]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Footvent Calendar Day 11, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Robert se sentait comme le successeur de Manuel pour protéger Thomas.





	Protecteur du vestiaire

Protecteur du vestiaire

  
Robert sourit quand Thomas passa à moitié nu devant lui, ce n'était plus vraiment surprenant avec les années. Souvent, après des victoires avec le Bayern, quelques uns des plaisantins de l'équipe (Mats essentiellement) s'amusaient à lui piquer des vêtements le temps de le voir faire des aller-retours entre les douches et les vestiaires principaux. La blague s'arrêtait à chaque fois que Manuel décidait d'intervenir pour secourir son meilleur ami de cette situation quelque peu gênante. Mais maintenant que Manu était blessé et loin de l'équipe, Robert se sentait comme celui qui devait aider Thomas, vu que Jerome fermait les yeux pour rire aux côtés de Joshua et Arjen. Quand Thomas repassa devant lui, Lewandoski l'attrapa par la taille pour le ramener près de lui, afin de rapidement lui faire enfiler son maillot du match pour le couvrir. Thomas le remercia rapidement en bégayant, un puissant rougissement ayant pris position sur son visage. Plus tard, quand ils retournèrent au centre de formation, Thomas tint à le remercier une nouvelle fois mais de manière plus claire et moins tendue.

  
''Pas de problème Thomas, c'est à ça que servent les amis.'' Robert lui fit un clin d'œil

''Non vraiment, c'est important pour moi de t'offrir quelque chose pour vraiment te remercier.''

''Non, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le faire.'' Robert était gêné de l'attention de Müller par rapport à ça

''Shh Lewy...'' Robert ferma les yeux quand Thomas posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, peut-être allait-il aider Thomas à chaque fois que la blague se produisait.

  
Fin


End file.
